DBR2: Father Of The Legendary
by Goku215456
Summary: Sequel to DBR1: Legendary Rebirth. It looks like another Budokai's coming up but what's this? There's an unexpected fighter? Could it be that Denki's father has returned? Find out on DBR2!
1. Gohan's First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in it, save for Denki, Atomo, Denshu, Gendi and Parapara.

Thank you to all reviewers and plz continue to review.

Goku215456: Has it been that long already.

Denki: I guess so, say where's Atomo?

Goku215456: I sent him to a plastic surgeon to fix the problem you caused 2 years and 2 months ago.

"_.."-_Mental/telepathy

"**.."-**Saiyan

Chapter 1: Gohan's First Day Of School

It had been approximately 2 years and 2 months since the events of the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. Gohan didn't have much time to train anymore, as his mother had forced him to study for the last 2 years. Goten, Denki and Gokua trained often, sometimes with Trunks and occasionally with Vegeta. Trunks had already reached Super Saiyan 2 about 2 months ago, and Goten was close. Vegeta had also reached Super Saiyan 3 a month after Gohan had. Denki was also at the barrier to Super Saiyan 3, but couldn't find the right trigger. What was surprising was that Denki sensed another level, not as strong as Super Saiyan 3, but with far better ki generation.

So anyway, we now come to Gohan's first day of school. Said demi-saiyan was really angry that for the last two years, Denki and Goten could train, but he couldn't. _"Dende I swear you're going to die for this!" _thought Gohan. Somewhere in the higher stratosphere, a certain Namekian suddenly sneezed. Piccolo smirked. "I thought Namekians couldn't get sick!" exclaimed Dende.

But enough of that, now back to Earth where Gohan is holding a capsule and a bag with a shoulder strap while sitting on Nimbus. "Off you go now!" said Chi-Chi as Gohan flew off on Nimbus. However, when he was out of her sight. "Hyah!" grunted Gohan as he ascended to Super Saiyan before blasting off at full speed towards Orange Star City.

Denki and Goten smiled at this before turning around to face each other. "Lets spar!" said both in unison before flying at each other, only to be stopped by Gokua.

"How about both of you spar me?" asked Gokua. Goten looked at Denki. Both nodded before flaring into Super Saiyan, then taking off their weights and their swords, Goten taking his off, while Denki fused them together to remove the weight. Gokua grunted before being covered in a purple aura, as he ascended to his transformed state. Denki charged first, then Goten as Denki went in with a kick aimed at the head, and Goten at the stomach. Gokua braced himself before all 3 were engaged in a fist flurry. Denki ducked under a kick at the same time Goen moved to the left of a punch before both kicked Gokua hard in the gut. Gokua sprang back before flying forward again and managed to grab Goten by the scruff of his shirt, but missed Denki. Gokua decided to take the opportunity to fire a ki blast into Goten's stomach, only to hear "Echo Slam!" before a golden dome of energy slammed into Gokua before exploding, sending him into the ground. The dome cleared to reveal Denki, who smirked before getting smashed in the gut by Gokua, causing the former to spit up saliva before he was slammed into the ground by an axe-handle, followed up with a Trap Shooter. However, Gokua was interrupted, when a Kamehameha slammed into him, courtesy of Goten. Denki flipped back up, jumped next to Goten and added his Kamehameha as both fused. "GALACTIC BUSTER!" roared Gokua firing his own beam as green clashed against blue. After a good 50 second struggle, the blue beam slowly overpowered the green beam, sending Gokua flying to the ground in his normal form. Goten and Denki reverted as well. "That was a good 5 minute spar," said Gokua as Denki and Gokua nodded in reply.

Meanwhile with Gohan after 5 minutes:

The demi-saiyan in question had already reached Orange Star City and it was still 30 minutes until the start of school. Gohan smirked as he realized how early it was and wished there was something to occupy his time. His wish was granted as he dodged slowly for a saiyan, out of the way of a bullet. "Hmm," thought Gohan before blasting off downwards and landed on the road to see a girl in a pink dress with a white overall and pigtails fighting against a gang of 5 crooks. She had dispatched 3 already and was in the process of dispatching the 4th when the 5th fired a rocket at her. _"I'm doomed!" _thought the girl before a golden haired teen fazed into view in front of her and using some kind of mental force, stopped the rocket and sent it back, killing the 5th in question. Blue eyes, met teal eyes before said gold-haired teen disappeared. _"Why did I stare like that?"_ thought both before moving onwards.

Gohan found a corner to revert back to normal before continuing to move to school, ignoring the saiyan side of him. _"Blasted hormones," _thought Gohan before checking his watch to find that he had 20 minutes left still. Deciding to get something to eat, he saw a donut shop across the street. Checking his pockets, he found his bank card which had roughly 10 of the Zeni that Goten won in the last Tenkaichi Budokai, meaning he had a good half million Zeni in his pocket. (Note: 1 Zeni will equal 1 Australian dollar, so that makes Gohan's family pretty rich). Gohan smiled before going into the donut shop, unaware that a certain pigtailed girl had also just seen the donut store also.

Gohan walked up to the counter. "Can I help you?" asked the teen at the register.

"Yeah, I'll have 100 cinnamon donuts please, along with 50 chocolate ones," said Gohan before remembering. "Oh yes, and 5 large cups of hot chocolate," said Gohan.

"You sure you can eat all that?" asked the guy.

"Pretty sure, and can you make sure to make that every weekday?" asked Gohan as an afterthought. "Sure, you seem like a nice guy, even though it looks like you won't eat all this, I'm Parapara, I just work the morning shift here. I go to Orange Star…hey, you go to Orange Star too?" asked said teen looking at the badge.

"Yeah, you're named after sprinkles?" asked Gohan.

"Ironic ain't it, a guy called sprinkles working in a donut shop, but enough about me, what about you, what year are you in?" asked Parapara.

"Well, I'm Son Gohan, and I'm in year 12 this year," said Gohan.

"Me too! Well like I said, I'm Parapara, Para for short. Wait, you're called rice?" asked Para. "Yeah," said Gohan just as the said donuts and hot chocolates were finished. Gohan checked his watch to see there were 15 minutes left.

"Well, my shift's done, hey Videl!" said Para waving as the girl with pigtails entered.

"_Dende I really am going to kill you," _thought Gohan seeing the pigtailed girl while up at the Lookout, the God of Earth sneezed again. "Hey Para, can I get a box of 6 donuts?" asked Videl. "Sure, that's 3 Zeni!" said Para handing the box over before realizing something. "Hey Gohan, you forgot to pay! Well anyway, its uh 100 Zeni total!" said Para as Gohan took out his card, swiped it and punched in the 4 digit code. "Now you can eat, mind if I join you?" asked Para as Gohan shrugged.

"Great!" said Para as both chose a spot next to a window before Gohan opened the boxes, took in the aroma, before eating at a rate of 20 donuts with a cup of hot chocolate per minute. "Man, you really can eat huh?" said Para watching Gohan go at it before taking out a box containing a dozen randomly assorted flavoured donuts before eating at a rate of 2 per minute. "This seat taken?" asked Videl gesturing at the seat next to Gohan. "Nut s nt," replied Gohan with a full mouth before swallowing and replying: "No its not."

Videl sat and started eating at a rate of one donut per minute, though occasionally watching in awe as Gohan finished his before checking his watch. "Still 5 minutes to spare," said Gohan as Para finished his donuts also.

"So Gohan, what hobbies do you have?" asked Para.

"Nothing apart from martial arts and studying," said Gohan offhandedly.

"Wait, what did you say your surname was again?" asked Para.

"Son," replied Gohan.

"Didn't your younger brother win the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai, Son Goten?" asked Para as Videl choked on a piece of donut. She managed to get it down thanks to some patting on the back from Gohan, blushing for some unknown reason to Gohan, but not to Para, who absorbed this information before continuing. "I do martial arts too, started after seeing Son Goku, wait, isn't he your dad? Your whole family are all martial artists!" said Para.

"Yep," said Gohan inwardly wincing.

"We should try sparring sometime," said Para just as Videl finished her donuts and the bell rang. "AHH!" said all three in unison bolting for the school.

"So what's your homeroom?" asked Para while they were running.

"Uh maybe you should tell me where my classes are?" asked Gohan handing him the timetable he received from the school. "You got the same classes as me and Videl, just follow us," said Para returning the timetable. Gohan nodded as they made it to the homeroom of T2.1. They managed to find three seats at the front before the teacher came in. He resembled someone who worked at an abattoir as he was overall, big. "I am Mr Richards and I will be both your homeroom teacher and the design and technology teacher. Now, I believe we have a new student today, Son Gohan?" inquired the teacher.

"Yes sir?" replied Gohan.

"Now since I can't be bothered wasting time on introductions, just wave and sit down," said Mr Richards as Gohan turned around, waved briefly before sitting back down. "Now, to check the roll," continued Mr Richards as he began ticking off the names of everyone. "Now, here are the announcements. As the Budokai Tenkaichi is coming, anyone who passes the initial joining fight will get a month off to train. As the Budokai is in a month, that means the initial joining fight is today. Also, the other clubs are all open, so join. That's all," said Mr Richards as the bell rang. Gohan was mentally gleeful, and it showed on his face too. "Man Gohan, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" asked Para.

"I get to miss a month of school!" exclaimed Gohan happily.

"You really think you can beat the initial fighter?" asked Para as Gohan stopped.

"Why, who is it?" asked Gohan.

"Well, the rules say that it has to be a runner-up from a previous Budokai, which means a variety of people. I think Tienshinhan is going to be this area's initial fighter. Wait, since you were a runner-up in the last Budokai, you automatically get to go!" said Para as Videl looked over at Gohan. "Are you going to enter Para?" asked Gohan.

"For the opportunity to miss school and my job? Definitely," replied the donut seller as they walked by Videl.

The day progressed much like a day should. Their first period was math, their second was English, their third was Science, then they had recess. "Could all people wanting to enter the 26th Tenkaichi Budokai please enter the gymnasium. The rest of school has been cancelled, thank you," came a voice through the speaker as everyone cheered. Gohan sensed quite a few kis coming this way. He sensed Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Goten, Trunks and Denki. "What the?" muttered Gohan as he remembered that Para said this area. "Oh," muttered Gohan as he felt them land outside the school. Gohan instantly extended both hands. "What are you doing?" asked Para and Videl.

"Please count to 3," replied Gohan.

"Alright, one, two, three," counted Para just as Gohan managed to grab Goten, but Denki was faster, slamming him into the ground. "Hey big brother!" said both simultaneously.

"Dang, missed," muttered Gohan, while smiling, ruffling their hair.

"Who are they?" asked Videl.

"These are my little squirts, Goten and Denki," replied Gohan as Videl looked Goten over.

"You beat my dad?" asked Videl disbelieving as the chibi's reply was to nod his head enthusiastically. "So why are you guys here, you don't need to qualify because you were runners-up in the last budokai," said Gohan.

"We're here to save Vegeta from killing everyone," muttered Denki darkly gesturing at the prince of all Saiyans with Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and 18. "Where's Gokua?" asked Gohan as he felt someone prod him in the back.

"Behind you," muttered a voice before breaking into laughter as Gohan jumped into the air. "Nice one!" laughed Goten as all of them were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter as they continued into the gymnasium where there was quite a crowd. Tien sighed as he viewed the people coming in. Why he did this he didn't know, it was probably for the money. There was going to be no challenge. That was until he saw a 7ft green man. _"Dende, I really hate you," _thought Tien as he powered up.

Goku215456: And that's the end of the chapter, please read and review. Next time, the qualification fights begin, but what's this? Trunks loses to Tien while in Super Saiyan? How can this be? Find out on the next chapter of DBR!

Power Levels:

Gohan: 70 million

Super Saiyan Gohan: 210 million

Goten (with weights, sword): 35 million

Super Saiyan Goten (w/o weights): 150 million

Denki (with weights, swords): 45 million

Super Saiyan Denki (with sword): 195 million

Gokua: 100 million

Gokua (transformed): 300 million


	2. Super Humans, Saiyans and Nameks

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters in it. I own Atomo, Denki, Denshu, Gendi and Para.

Goku215456: So Atomo, how are you feeling.

Atomo: I don't know, I still can't feel anything down there.

Denki: You asked for it.

Atomo: I am still going to kill you.

Denki: We'll see.

Please read and review!

Chapter 2: The Super Human

"So, who's first?" asked Tien while standing on the ring.

"I'll go," replied Piccolo throwing off his weights.

"Why are you removing your weights?" asked Tien.

"I want to see your true power," replied Piccolo.

"What?" asked Tien.

"If you don't, I will beat you," replied Piccolo in turn.

"Fine, you asked for it, hyah!" roared Tien powering up to his max.

"That's not your full power," said Piccolo before stopping as Tien glowed a pure white before his aura shot through the roof as his power boosted incredibly. His muscles bulged like they would with Kaioken, only to a greater extent before returning to normal. "Say hello to the first Super Human," replied Tien as everyone gaped.

"His power is almost as high as mine in Super Saiyan 2," said Denki in awe at Tien's new transformation. "Do you have any additional levels?" asked Piccolo genuinely impressed.

"No, when I made my wish to ask how many transformations there were for humans, the dragon said there was only one," replied Tien.

"And now its time for me to tell you my secret," replied Piccolo.

"Which is?" asked Tien.

"I'm not at full power, hyah!" roared Piccolo as his aura turned purple with shades of white. "Hmm, it appears we are even," replied Piccolo as Tien was in shock.

"How did you do that?" asked Tien.

"Apparently, I can now call upon Kami or Nail's power at will," replied Piccolo getting into a stance. "This will be interesting," replied Tien getting into the crane stance on the tiled floor. Both kicked off and disappeared. "Damn weight," muttered Denki as he took off his weights and swords, encoated them with a ki barrier and placed them on the ground. Rethinking it, he got his swords, fused them and put them in a sheath.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Gohan.

"When Tien beats Trunks, Vegeta's going to be pissed, so I'd like to be ready to stop him," replied Denki as Tien got Piccolo in the gut with a knee, only to be hit by an extended Namekian arm. Both rushed at each other exchanging blows. Tien tried a sweep kick, only to have Piccolo jump over it a try a kick, only to have it blocked as both jumped back. "How can they be moving that fast? I can't even see them!" exclaimed most of the people in the vicinity as Denki decided to get some training done and settled into a lotus position and try to work on that transformation. He used some ki before converting it into chi, the spirit energy most plants and animals consist of, before a chi dome caused him to be invisible to the world. Raising another chi barrier to block anyone from sensing him, he commenced searching inside him.

Piccolo and Tien were continuing to spar when the timer rang. "The judges have decided that it is a draw and therefore Majunior will qualify!" replied the announcer as Piccolo and Tien clasped hands. "Thanks for a good warmup," said Tien as Piccolo nodded, smirked and replaced his weights, wondering where Denki was.

The saiyan in question was sweating heavily as his hair glowed a greenish-gold colour. **"I will control you!" **growled Denki to the power as it warped and twisted before remaining a pure gold colour. _"Embrace me,"_ replied an ethereal voice in his head.

"Alright," said Denki as he focused and powered up. The power was amazing as he roared before his aura went a blazing greenish-gold and his hair the same colour as well. Using chi, Denki conjured a mirror examining himself. "So this is what my new transformation looks like. Lucky I didn't end up with no eyebrows yet with this one," thought Denki before reverting and removing both domes. Getting up, wiping his brow and cracking his back he walked over to the ring. "Who is our next competitor?" asked the announcer. "I am," replied Trunks jumping onto the ring before flaring into Super Saiyan first, then going to Super Saiyan 2. "Man, Trunks' got more ego than Vegeta does," muttered Gohan as Trunks smirked victoriously.

"I will defeat you," muttered Tien powering up. Trunks smirked before firing a ki beam at Tien, who jumped out of the way, while the others gasped. "Isn't that one of the gold fighters at the Cell Games?" asked one of the people in the crowd.

"_Oh shit," _thought all of the Z-Fighters mentally.

"Hyah!" roared Trunks charging at Tien and letting loose with punches and kicks as Tien moved to block and counter each one. Trunks moved in with a punch which Tien moved out of the way of, to counter with a knee to the gut, followed by an axe-handle. Trunks fell to the ground of the ring, kicked off and charging a ball of blue ki in one hand crackling with electricity, roared "BUSTER CANNON!" firing a bolt of electric-blue ki.

Denki saw this and decided to ask Piccolo. "Piccolo, what do you know about ki?" asked Denki. "I know all about, now with Kami's knowledge and all," replied Piccolo gruffly.

"Why is Trunks' attack glowing with electricity?" asked Denki.

"Its because Trunks' special element is thunder," said Piccolo as Denki looked up at him with confusion. Piccolo noted the look and continued. "There are 8 elements that all ki attacks consist of. I thought I taught you this when I taught you chi, which frankly, only Kais and Namekian related species are even able to use," muttered Piccolo.

"Well anyway, the elements are fire, water, electricity, light, darkness, earth, nature and chi, or spirit energy. I believe Tien's specialty is earth. Gohan's specialty I can't tell, it looks like a mix between water and electricity. Mine is darkness. Goten's is definitely water. Vegeta's is a cross between fire, darkness and electricity. Goku uses chi, light and water. Krillin uses light and water and I have of yet cannot figure out what yours is. I haven't seen you use any attack apart from your Blaster Kamehameha, which is a cross between earth, nature, chi and water anyway," muttered Piccolo.

"There's also my Echo Slam, but I think that's fire and earth," said Denki.

"Don't you have any other moves?" asked Piccolo.

"Yeah, but I just don't want to show them yet," replied Denki as Trunks and Tien clashed again, letting a shockwave resonate throughout the ring. Trunks jumped back before charging up another energy beam, while charging another in his other hand behind his back. "Electro Cannon!" roared Trunks firing one at Tien. Tien instantly jumped over it, not seeing the second one coming until it was in front of him. "TERRA SHIELD!" roared Tien as a white dome of energy surrounded him as the beam clashed with the shield before going back at Trunks.

Trunks immediately retaliated by drawing his arms back. "HANADEISHII BUSTER!" roared Trunks thrusting them forward as a golden beam of light flew at Tien. Tien sighed hating having to do this. "NEO KIKOHO!" roared Tien as he fired triangular burst of energy which clashed with Trunks' beam. "GRRR!" grunted both as they poured more energy into it. Tien smirked before getting all ten fingers and pointing them up into the sky. "RENZOKU DODONPA!" roared Tien as multiple beams of energy danced from his fingertips flying into the sky and crashing down upon Trunks, who cancelled off his beam, only to get hit by the Kikoho, knocking him out and sending him out of the ring.

"Trunks will have to qualify via punching strength because he has lost the qualification round!" said the announcer as most of the Z-Fighters were glad that they didn't have to fight Tien, except one. Vegeta was fuming as he nearly went Super Saiyan with anger and flew onto the ring. "I am going to make your life a living hell for embarrassing my son," said Vegeta darkly before going Super Saiyan, then going further into Super Saiyan 2. "Man do I feel sorry for Tien right now," said Krillin as Vegeta kneed Tien in the gut hard before kicking him out of the ring. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" roared Vegeta firing a blue ball of energy at Tien. Immediately Denki's haired flared green-gold as a shield of the same colour appeared around the ball before the ball exploded, only to bounce against the shield before it dissipated. Denki immediately reverted as Vegeta growled with anger.

"Uh, Vegeta is the winner. Anyone else?" asked the announcer as no-one else stood up.

"Very well then, the only other way to get into the tournament now is to enter via punching machine," said the announcer as Tien took the opportunity to fly away.

"See you at the tournament, Gohan," said Piccolo as Gohan nodded.

"Gohan," said a voice as Gohan turned around to see Videl and Para.

"Uh, yes?" asked Gohan.

"Why is your brother a gold fighter?" asked Videl as Denki cursed in saiyan.

"Ah, well you see, uh, I'm not going to get out of this am I?" asked Gohan as Goten shook his head.

"Fine, I'm a gold fighter, my family consists of gold fighters, happy now?" asked Gohan. Videl and Para simply were shocked before Para managed to speak up. "So you can help us train for the tournament?" asked Para as Denki was putting on his weights and trying to sneak off. Gohan got a sense of inspiration. "Sure, and I'm sure Denki would like to help," said Gohan as Denki fell over. "Ah crap," muttered Denki.

Power Levels:

Gohan (w/o weights): 70 million

Goten (with weights, sword): 35 million

Denki (w/o weights, with sword): 65 million

Legendary Super Saiyan Denki (w/o weights, with sword): 650 million

Vegeta: 80 million

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 480 million

Trunks:50 million

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks: 300 million

Yamcha:50 million

Krillin:60 million

Piccolo (with weights):180 million

Piccolo (w/o weights): 200 million

Piccolo (with Kami and Nail): 300 million

Android 18:100 million

Gokua: 100 million

Tien:60 million

Super Tien: 300 million


	3. Arrival Of The Legendary

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters in it. I own Atomo, Denki, Denshu, Gendi and Para.

Goku215456: So how was your plastic surgery?

Atomo: Let's see, I like watching soap operas now, what do you think?

Denki: Who cares, you deserved it.

Atomo: You hurt my feelings, wahh!

Goku215456, Denki: Lol.

"_.."-_Mental/telepathy

"**.."-**Saiyan

Chapter 3: Arrival Of The Legendary

Thus so commenced a month of training for the Z-Fighters. It had been about 3 weeks of intense training as Para and Videl had come up to the point that they could probably give Raditz a good fight, or even beat him. During this time, everyone's attire had changed. Gohan began wearing a purple sleeveless v-necked gi. Goten began wearing what Denki was wearing, what with Cloud's attire and Denki wore a blue weighted singlet over a white t-shirt, black pants and boots.

So it had come to this point that Goten, Denki and Trunks got the idea to search for the dragonballs. Videl and Para decided to join them, giving Gohan some time to train alone for a while.

So it was here that Goten, Denki, Trunks, Para and Videl had collected all the dragonballs while staring at them. "Uh how does Shenron come out exactly?" asked Denki.

"I don't know, I mean, you don't just say "Come out Shenron!" or anything," muttered Trunks as the dragonballs glowed before the sky went black. "Nice job," commented Para as a lightning bolt struck the dragonballs. Immediately, a golden beam of light flew out of the dragonballs as the green dragon Shenron appeared. "Oh my gosh, that is one big dragon," muttered Para as all of them looked ready to faint.

"You who have summoned me forth, I shall grant two of your wishes, if it is within my power," boomed Shenron.

"Hmm, what should we wish for?" asked Goten.

"I know, let's see who Denki's dad is!" said Trunks as Denki's face lit up.

"That's a great idea!" commented Goten as Trunks called to the dragon.

"I wish for Shinsei Denkiteki's father to be brought here right now!" yelled Trunks.

"This wish is too simple," muttered the dragon as its eyes glowed red. Immediately, a blue haired saiyan appeared behind them. "It has been done, what is your second wish?" asked Shenron as Denki walked up to Broly. **"Dad?" **asked Denki in saiyan as Broly's head shot up. **"You are my son?" **asked Broly. Denki nodded enthusiastically. Broly's eyes immediately crinkled as he patted his son on the head. Denki practically jumped onto Broly's head as the two started bonding. However, when Broly saw Goten. "KAKAROT!" roared Broly as he began shaking.

"**Dad?" **asked Denki in fear.

"**Kakarot is the one who caused my mental insanity!!" **roared Broly.

"**But his family took me in," **replied Denki.

During all this, Trunks was fuming. "Man, I was expecting a fight, I wish we could just beat him up then he goes back to normal or something," muttered the demi-saiyan as Shenron's eyes glowed red. "Your wish has been granted, farewell," boomed Shenron before dissipating into the seven orange balls before scattering across the earth.

"Uh-oh," muttered Trunks as Broly glowed red.

"Trunks, what did you do?" asked Para as Broly continued to glow red.

"That we could fight him?" asked Trunks as Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and Gokua landed.

"Broly?" exclaimed Piccolo and Gohan in shock.

"Videl, Para, leave now," said Piccolo as he and Denki removed their weights. Videl and Para, taking the hint blasted off immediately. "We getting help from anyone else?" asked Gohan.

"My dad went into space to train," said Trunks.

"18 and the others are having a barbecue," said Krillin.

"Great," muttered Gohan as Broly went Super Saiyan. Gohan, Goten, Denki and Trunks immediately went Super Saiyan. Piccolo and Gokua transformed and Krillin surprised everyone by going Super Human. "When were you able to do that?" asked Gohan.

"About a week ago," said Krillin smirking as Broly continued to power up into Legendary. Broly was now approximately 7ft with a green flaring aura. Gohan powered up further as lightning crackled up around him, signifying his ascendance to Super Saiyan 2. Trunks did likewise but Denki decided it was time to show his full power.

Hunching over as his hair started glowing green-gold, he arched forward as he was surrounded in a glowing orb of energy before a shockwave of power burst out, revealing Denki in Legendary Super Saiyan. "When the hell could you do that?" asked Gohan as Denki stepped forward against his father.

"**So, you can also reach the Legendary level? This will be fun," **said Broly cackling maniacally as Denki blasted forward and threw a fist at Broly's face. The warrior in question moved out of the way and retaliated with a kick, which Denki slapped away before trying a kick of his own. Broly ducked under that and managed to get a fist into Denki's stomach, who shot up and charged up a bolt of ki in one hand, shouted "Thunder Torpedo!" as a blue-green bolt of ki shot at Broly, who was unable to move out of the way, and merely attempted to swat it away. However, when he made contact…

"BOOM!"  
A large explosion occurred as Denki flew back down. When the smoke cleared however, Broly was virtually unscathed. "Damn this," muttered Gohan hunching over and giving a primal roar. "RAH!" roared Broly firing a Blaster Shell at Gohan. "Blaster Shell!" roared Denki firing the same blast back as Gohan's hair began to grow down to his waist before his power leveled out. "Let's go," said Gohan before he slammed his fist into Broly's stomach, who spat out blood before the two were engaged in a fist flurry.

"Gohan's got this in the bag!" said Krillin happily as Piccolo examined Gohan punching and kicking at Broly with determination, while Broly seemed to be playing?

"Gohan won't win, Broly's not at full power," said Piccolo as everyone turned to him.

"I remember now, when we fought Broly last time, he went to a transformation beyond that one," said Piccolo as they watched Gohan axe-handle Broly into the ground.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" roared Gohan firing a Kamehameha of epic proportions at Broly.

"MUHAHAHA!" roared Broly as his power began to rise. **  
"GIGANTIC PRESS!" **roared Broly as he was encoated in an aura before he knocked Gohan's Kamehameha back into him. "WHAT?" exclaimed Gohan before he was overtaken by his Kamehameha.

"GOHAN!" yelled Goten as his power flew through the roof. Immediately his hair had spiked up and bolts of electricity were flowing around him. He had ascended to Super Saiyan 2. "I'll kill you!" yelled Goten blasting off as Trunks went after him. Denki immediately flew afterwards, Piccolo, Gokua and Krillin afterwards, against the father of Denki.

Is Gohan really dead? Can Denki and the others actually win? Find out on the next chapter, The Defeat.

Power Levels:

Gohan: 75 million

Super Saiyan Gohan: 225 million

Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 450 million

Super Saiyan 3 Gohan: 900 million

Goten:55 million

Super Saiyan Goten: 165 million

Super Saiyan 2 Goten: 330 million

Denki (w/o weights): 70 million

Super Saiyan Denki: 210 million

Legendary Super Saiyan Denki: 700 million

Piccolo (w/o weights): 225 million

Piccolo (Nail, Kami): 325 million

Trunks: 55 million

Super Saiyan Trunks: 165 million

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks: 330 million

Gokua: 110 million

Gokua (transformed): 330 million

Krillin: 60 million

Super Krillin: 300 million

Broly (suppressed):1,000

Broly (full power insane): 100 million

Super Saiyan Broly: 300 million

Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: 1 billion

Ultra Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: 1.5 billion


	4. Defeat Of A Legend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of their characters. However, I do own Denki, Atomo, Gendi and Denshu.**

Thanks to all reviewers! Please continue to review.

Goku215456: Denki? Atomo?

(Denki comes out of a nearby door covered in red bumps)

Goku215456: What happened to you?

Denki: Atomo wanted a sandwich with honey, but we ran out. So he started an aviary.

Atomo: OW! MY ASS!

Denki: Told you.

_Italic_-Mental thoughts/telepathy

**Bold**-Saiyan

Chapter 4: Defeat?

"Damn it Goten!" yelled Denki flying off past him. Broly immediately surged forward, flying past Denki, and kneed Goten hard in the gut. The demi-saiyan coughed up blood before going down to his knees. **"Your life is mine, Kakarot!" **growled Broly grabbing Goten by the neck and charging a ki blast. "THUNDER TORPEDO!" roared a voice before a blast hit Broly directly in the back of the neck, causing him to lose his grip on Goten and fly into the ground. Broly got up slowly and turned around to see Denki huffing with his hand in the shape of a claw. _"This move better work," _thought Denki as created a ring of energy around his fingers. "SONIC FORCE!" roared Denki before a tight blue beam fired at Broly. **"Hmph, pitiful," **said Broly preparing to block it.

"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!" roared Piccolo from behind throwing an orange wave that slammed Broly forward a bit. **"Why you!" **roared Broly before getting hit in the stomach by the Sonic Force. Now, a Kamehameha wouldn't have done much, because its focused to have more power. However, if it was controlled into a tighter beam, it would push faster and have more energy in it. So surprised was the reaction Broly got when the beam exploded and actually left a bruise. Denki however wasn't faring so well as he was breathing hard now. **"You're MINE!" **roared Broly charging at Denki, who suddenly disappeared. **"WHERE ARE YOU?" **roared Broly.

"Thank goodness for that chi camouflage technique, and that Broly can't sense ki," murmured Denki conjuring a sword using his chi, by converting his ki into it. He then poured some energy to make it explosive. "BLADE BLASTER!" yelled Denki throwing the blade. Broly turned around and winced as a cut appeared on his shoulder before exploding. **"Impressive boy, you actually managed to draw blood," **said a voice from within the smoke as Broly appeared. Denki gasped from breath as his hair faded to black for an instant from his lack of energy before flaring back up. "TRUNKS, NOW!" yelled Goten as he and Trunks flew down to either side and started attacking Broly. **"Fools," **cackled Broly as he simple used shifts of the body to avoid the blows. "This isn't working Goten," said Trunks as he tried another kick at the head before jabbing at the midsection. "Fine, blast him!" snarled Goten as they jumped back.

"ELECTRO BUSTER!" shouted Trunks firing his blue beam.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" roared Goten in response as his beam shot forward.

The beams slammed into Broly before detonating, sending everyone flying back as a mushroom cloud of devastation came rising out of the ground. "Did we get him?" asked Trunks as a voice was heard in the smoke. **"Blaster Shell!" **grunted Broly throwing two balls that each hit Goten and Trunks before exploding in green light, sending two reverted and unconscious saiyans into the ground.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"  
"GALACTIC BUSTER!"  
"SPIRIT CANNON!"

Krillin, Piccolo, Gokua and Denki all fired their trademarks at Broly, who simply gathered a large amount of ki before placing a massive shield in front of himself as the beams deflected back at each person. Krillin was instantly knocked out by his own beam. Piccolo took his through the shoulder. Gokua got sent flying back and Denki was blown back by his also. Denki reverted to normal seeing Piccolo next to him. **"RRAG!" **growled Broly flying into the air and charging a weak blast for him. "We've failed," said Piccolo as the ball came close towards them. "NO!" yelled Denki managing to power up into Legendary again and smack it away. **"Why won't you die?" **roared Broly actually getting tired. "His power is lower," commented Piccolo.

"So is ours," grumbled Denki wincing as he got up.

"Let's try one final shot," said Piccolo charging up a Masenko.

"Alright!" said Denki as he charged up a large amount of ki above him.

"**GIGANTIC METEOR!" **roared Broly firing a massive amount of ki in a planet sized ball at them. "Oh crap, BUSTER KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Denki firing the blue-green beam at Broly. "MASENKO!" gowled Piccolo in response. Even with both pushing against it, they were still being steadily pushed back. "KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled a voice from behind them. Both turned around to see…"Gohan?" said both in unison.

"I don't have enough energy to reach Super Saiyan 3, so I'll have to stay at Super Saiyan 2," said Gohan as the ball still slowly came closer.

"WE GOTTA PUSH HARDER!" yelled Denki.

"It's still coming!" yelled Gohan.

"We're not going to win," huffed Piccolo before running out of energy.

"PICCOLO!" yelled Gohan as the ball came closer.

"What the?" thought Denki as his wounds suddenly disappeared before his power came back, and went a bit higher still. "Wow, what a power boost!" said Denki before they heard the dragon boom. "Your wish has been granted, farewell!" before the sky returned to its normal colour. "Ok that's it, SUPER BUSTER KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Denki as his beam tripled in size and began to push the ball back. **"WHAT? This cannot be, NOOO!"** roared Broly before he was slammed into the atmosphere and into space by his own ball. "Is it over?" asked Gohan.

"Oh yeah," huffed Denki before returning to normal.

"But how?" asked Gohan before Para and Videl landed in front of them.

"You two?" asked Denki.

"Yeah and we brought some random beans some cat told us to give you, but I don't see how they'll help," said Videl.

"Please, pass the bean!" moaned Gohan in agony as Videl threw the bean and Gohan expertly caught it in his mouth before chewing. Instantly, Gohan's power was restored before going even higher. "There we go!" said Gohan dusting himself off.

"That was a match I hope never to relive," said Piccolo who had just taken a senzu bean before flying off. "BIG BROTHER!" yelled Goten as Trunks came bounding after him.

"Can someone tell me who that was?" asked Gokua.

"That was Broly, and Denki's father," said Gohan as Denki was still staring at the sky.

"_One day father, I shall cleanse your soul of hatred," _thought Denki as they all flew off.

"Hey, didn't we forget someone?" asked Para.

Back at the battlefield…

"Can someone help me up?" asked Krillin stuck in a rock formation.

And so Broly has been defeated. Next time, the world tournament!

Power Levels:

Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 450 million

Super Saiyan 2 Goten: 330 million

Legendary Super Saiyan Denki: 700 million

Legendary Super Saiyan Denki (weakened):200 million

Legendary Super Saiyan Denki (recharged): 800 million

Piccolo (Nail, Kami): 325 million

Piccolo (weakened): 100 million

Super Saiyan 2 Trunks: 330 million

Gokua (transformed): 330 million

Super Krillin: 300 million

Ultra Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: 1.5 billion

Ultra Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (weakened): 1 billion


	5. The WMAT Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own Denki, Para, Gendi, Denshu and Atomo.**

For the purposes of this story and also that I just realized, there will be no Great Saiyaman.

Chapter 5: WMAT Junior Division.

It had been a week since the incident with Broly. Denki had once again changed his outfit. This time he was wearing long khaki pants, weighted boots, along with another pair of non-weighted saiyan boots inside those. He had chosen to wear a beige coloured t-shirt along with a weighted zip-up vest hoodie which was green. So far, he had elected to leave it unzipped. Videl and Para had again doubled their power from the past week incident.

And so the Z-Fighters find themselves waiting for a certain spiky-haired hero outside the World Martial Arts Tournament gate. "I'll think I'll go sign up now," said Denki as everyone else nodded in agreement and decided to sign up first. "Name and age?" asked the judge. "Son Denki, age 8," said the saiyan.

"I'm afraid you're going to be in the junior division," said the judge.

"WHAT?" said Denki trying to get a fist in before Gohan dragged him off, while Denki continued to grumble. "Trunks Briefs, age 9," said Trunks before also sulking at being placed in the junior division. "Son Goten, age 8," said Goten before pouting in an attempt, but failed also.

"Son Gohan, age 18," said Gohan before walking off. And so the rest of them all signed up in this fashion before another voice joined in which caused all of them to turn.

"Son Goku," said the man with the halo over his head.

"GOKU!" yelled all the Z-Fighters simultaneously, causing all with Namekian or Saiyan hearing to cover their ears in pain. "Hey guys, how have you been," said Goku as they all joined in a group hug. "Hey Chi-Chi," said Goku as Chi-Chi looked ready to faint. "Who are these two?" asked Goku pointing at Denki and Goten.

"Well, Goten, the one that looks like you is your son, and Denki is Broly's son," said Piccolo. "KAKAROT!" roared a voice from above as Denki shot his head up in fear.

"Oh crap," muttered all who had fought Broly in the last week. Broly walked up to the judge and said in a dark voice his name before skulking off. "We're toast," said Gohan.

"The following fighters are automatically cleared: Hercule Satan, Son Gohan, Son Denki, Son Goten, Gokua, and Tienshinhan. The rest please go to the punching test area," said the intercom. "The benefits of competing in the last tournament," commented Denki as they waited for the others to finish the test. "First up at the punching machine is a Vegeta Briefs," said the monk holding a board as Vegeta walked up to the machine.

"Oh shit," muttered Denki and Gohan in unison as Vegeta drew back his fist.

"What?" asked Videl before they heard a crunching sound as the aforementioned punching machine flew over the building and away from the island.

"I dare anyone who can top that to stay here and compete," taunted Vegeta. In an instant, only 20 fighters were left.

"Well, we have our new machine installed so would Son Goku please come up to the machine," said the monk staying as far away from Vegeta as possible. Goku walked up to the machine and tapped it with his fist. Immediately the numbers started flickering on the machine. "That's a 205!" said the monk as Goku walked off to join Gohan.

In retrospect, the rest of the scores went relatively well. A mohawked purple character scored a 150, Krillin scored a 197, 18 scored a 250, Piccolo scored a 227, Broly scored a 500 and Yamcha scored a 195. Another red tall one scored a 160, and a few others scored from 90-130.

"Could we now have the 16 junior entrants please?" boomed the loudspeaker.

"This bites," muttered Denki and Trunks in unison. However that was before they realized a certain frying pan was behind them. "I sense a disturbance in the force," said Denki before ducking under the frying pan, leaving it to fly into Trunks' head. "YOW!" yelled Trunks in pain clutching his head.

"You need to teach me to do that," said Gohan in awe.

"Its quite simple, just wait for when you expect it to," started Denki before ducking under another swipe.

"Oh I give up," muttered Chi-Chi stowing away the frying pan.

"Well let's go Trunks, Goten," muttered Denki dejectedly as they entered the waiting area for the junior tournament.

"You've got to be joking me," muttered Denki. Not one of the fighters in the junior division was any good. All of them were either simply big for their age or overweight, only one or two actually having any basic martial arts training. "I swear, this is more like babies fighting each other," muttered Trunks.

"Look on the bright side, we can fight each other!" piped in Goten as the other two looked at each other and nodded. Just then, the announcer came in and began explaining the rules. "There are three ways to lose the match. Forfeiting, being knocked unconscious or out of the ring. Are there any questions?" Everyone shook their head.

"Good, now here is the lineup," said the announcer slapping a poster onto the wall and walking out to announce the fights.

Round 1:

Son Goten vs Kimoki

Vulcan vs Phoenix

Zephyr vs Chronos

Trunks Briefs vs Ikusa

Son Denkiteki vs Payumi

Masamune vs Lobos

Aguni vs Ice

Kaminari vs Yami

"Great, we're all separate till the quarterfinals, that's just great," muttered Denki walking off and decided to meditate. "Could Son Goten and Kimoki come into the ring please?" asked the announcer as Goten and a tall 10 year old walked onto the ring.

Meanwhile:

Bridget (I don't know the name of the fat lady who's the head of the PTA in DBZ so I'll just use Bridget) sat down next to a certain pig shapeshifter, causing him to spill his food onto himself. "Why is my Kimoki fighting against such a shrimp in the first round?" wailed the woman as Chi-Chi two seats down growled in response. "GOTEN, HIT HIM WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH OR NO DINNER FOR A WEEK! WAIT! JUST TRY NOT TO HURT HIM TOO BAD!"

Bridget glared at Chi-Chi. "What makes you think your son can beat my son?" before a gong was heard, before Kimoki was imprinted in the wall in front of them. "Son Goten wins!" said the announcer as everyone's jaw dropped. They hadn't even seen Goten move his fist. Slowly, they started clapping.

"Yeah, go Goten!" cheered Goku, Gohan and Videl.

"You know, it was obvious he was going to win," muttered Krillin.

"But my son will crush him," cackled Vegeta in response. Piccolo meanwhile was watching 4 figures, the first and second being the purple and red figures. The third and fourth being the two muscled humans with a cursive M on their forehead….

"And in an amazing finish we have Goten progressing to the second round. Could we now have Vulcan and Phoenix to the ring please," greeted the announcer as a yellow-haired youth faced off against a red-haired one. "Ready, fight!" shouted the announcer.

Vulcan immediately got into a lower crane stance while Phoenix got into a guardian stance.

Vulcan pushed off and threw a fist at Phoenix's midsection, who grabbed the fist with his right hand and returned the blow with his left before getting a kick in. Vulcan dropped and sweep-kicked Vulcan's legs from under him. Vulcan used a handspring to move backwards and both charged forward before catching each other across the cheek, sending both back before both fell unconscious. The announcer ran to each of them and checked them out. "It appears we have a double knockout, therefore Son Goten will automatically progress to the quarterfinals!"

The medical team placed both boys on stretchers before taking them into the medical wing.

Meanwhile:

"Are you Son Denkiteki?" asked a voice. Denki immediately opened his eyes to see a 8 year old brunette in a fighting gi. "Yes?" asked Denki.

"I'm Payumi. I just wanted to wish you luck in our match," said the girl smiling.

"_Not like I'm going to need it, but there's something off here," _thought Denki before replying. "You too," replied the demi-saiyan with a smile as the girl walked off. It was just then that Denki noticed brown fur around her waist. Denki's eyes bugged out then as he mentally cursed himself.

"What's wrong with you Denki, do you like that girl or something?" asked Trunks whose eyes were still trailing along. "No, why do you?" retorted Denki as Trunks went red.

"Trunks, what's wrong with you?" asked Denki taking a breath before smelling something. _"That low, cheating,"_ thought Denki before flicking Trunks' nose. "ACHOO!" sneezed Trunks as the red went away.

"What happened?" asked Trunks.

"I think my opponent is another saiyan, who is trying to cheat her way through the tournament," said Denki.

"That explains it, but why weren't you affected?" asked Trunks.

"I keep my chi shield on while I'm meditating for a reason," muttered Denki.

"Could we now have Zehpyr and Chronos to the ring please?" asked the announcer as the two got onto the ring. Immediately Chronos started crying. "What's wrong?" asked Zephyr walking up to Chronos before the boy in question hit him in the jaw and started swinging his arms in windmills and rushing forward. Zephyr jumped out of the way and watched as the boy ran out of the ring. "And by running out of the ring, Chronos has lost the match, making Zephyr the winner!" shouted the announcer as everyone started laughing.

"Your match next Trunks, try not to hurt him too bad," said Denki smirking as Trunks stood next to a 15 year old. "You look a lot like the kid that Goten beat up," commented Trunks. "That was my weak brother, I will not fall as easily," said Ikosa confidently.

"Whatever," muttered Trunks as they were called onto the ring.

Meanwhile (again):  
"Ha, another shrimp for my boy to beat up, go Ikosa!" shouted Bridget. This time it was Bulma to yell out. "Don't hurt him too bad Trunks!"

"You think your son can win?" asked Bridget.

"What about your last son?" retorted Bulma. Bridget stuttered.

"It won't happen again!" said Bridget before another gong, and another imprint.

"Trunks Briefs is the winner!" shouted the announcer.

"What, impossible!" shouted Bridget wailing and charging at Bulma, only to get knocked out by Chi-Chi's fist. "I give it a 10 for accuracy," said Oolong gesturing to the broken nose.

"Now, would we have Shinsei Son Denkiteki and Sugara Payumi on the ring please," said the announcer as Denki jumped and landed onto the ring, as did Payumi. "Payumi," said Denki. "Yes?" asked the girl. Denki quickly swished his tail out and in.

"Do not attempt to slow me with scents," commented Denki. At once, Payumi's smile was gone, replaced by a frown, then replaced by another smile. "So you're a saiyan too," said Payumi. "Who is your father?" asked Denki.

"I am a pureblooded saiyan. My parents were poor, and when planet Vegeta exploded, placed me in a C-Class pod, with only a cryogenic pod. It took 30 years for my ship to reach here. The ship ran out of batteries 5 years, unthawing me. Since then, I've been training with some Kai character," said Payumi as Denki froze at this.

"Was he a blue catfish person, who made bad jokes?" asked Denki.

"Yeah," replied Payumi.

"Can you go gold?" asked Denki.

"Yes, and to the second level too," replied Payumi.

"Then this will be a good fight," smiled Denki immediately dropping into his Elemental style. "Yes," agreed Payumi getting into the North Galaxy fighting stance.

"HYAH!" yelled both simultaneously as they started to power up. Immediately, the two were covered in a white aura as they reached their maxes in their base forms.

"Hmm, your power is just a bit below Trunks or Goten's," commented Denki to himself.

"How the heck is your power level so high?" asked Payumi.

"Training," replied the saiyan before dropping to one knee and sweeping her feet from under her, following up with a knee into the gut and a double-axe swing upwards into her jaw, sending her back, before she was able to land on her feet, rubbing her jaw.

Meanwhile:

Vegeta was laughing for some reason. "What are you laughing about Vegeta?" asked Goku. "The brat's already surpassed your eldest brat," cackled Vegeta.

"If you would bother to sense his power level, you would see that its still lower than mine," huffed the demi-saiyan indignantly.

"You forgot about his weighted clothing," commented Piccolo.

"Oh crap," muttered Gohan before getting slapped in the back of the head.

"Language Gohan!" shouted Videl causing all the saiyans in the vicinity to cover their ears.

Back To The Fight:

"What do you mean, you're not at your max yet?" growled Payumi in indignation overhearing Piccolo's comment. _"I'm going to kill Piccolo for revealing that," _thought Denki before turning his attention back to his opponent. "Fine," muttered Denki before taking off his wristbands, his hoodie, and his outer boots and dropping them on the floor and cursed as it went through the ground and continued to burrow through the ground before he picked it up again.

"Why does this always happen? I really have to remember that when I create chi items," muttered Denki creating a barrier out of chi and placing the garments in the barrier.

"Now let's see my power," said Denki before powering up further. Immediately a gust of wind blew up around Denki as his power reached his peak in base form.

"Let's just get straight to the main fight shall we?" asked Denki.

"Gladly," replied Payumi before cranking it up to the second level of Super Saiyan. To say that everyone was gobsmacked would be an understatement. Until the ice was broken by a certain bystander saying: "It's a gold fighter!" The silence was then replaced with applause at seeing another fighter, and beginning to place questions about the true defeat of Cell. A certain afro-haired man at this time was vacating the premises, only to be blocked by a wall of photographers.

Meanwhile:

All the Z-Fighters were astounded. "There's another saiyan?" cried out Krillin.

"Hmm,"

"Hmm," was all the came from Denki.

"Surprised?" asked Payumi smirking. Denki's reply caught her off guard.

"I won't even need to go to my maximum to beat you," said Denki before pillars of golden light shone up around Denki before he flared into Super Saiyan. "I'll just use the form that Gohan told me about, True Super Saiyan," said Denki before his aura burst out more as his energy went higher. There was a flash of light signaling he was at the level.

"Your power is still lower than mine," commented Payumi. Denki didn't look so scared though. His reply was also confusing. "I have two questions, how long ago did you reach the second level and do you meditate often?"

Payumi obviously chose to reply in earnest. "I reached this level about a month ago and no I don't meditate," replied the girl in confusion.

"Then its already over," sighed Denki before rushing forward and catching a blow across Payumi's cheek before the two engaged in a fast-paced fist flurry. Blows were being exchanged at a rapid rate as both were using their full speed and power, oblivious to the humans below watching with slack-jawed looks that two kids were fighting with skill and precision, as well as being in midair.

Now, this fighting had gone on for about 30 seconds of fast-paced kicks and punches before Payumi started to lag slightly. Now this may have happened for 1 or both of two reasons. The first being she hadn't bothered to practice the transformation, simply burning off all that energy. The second being she lacked the mental will to control her ki properly. So because of this, it was after 30 seconds she had missed a punch and was sent downwards by a hard hook and landed on her feet unsteadily. Denki slowly glided down in front of her.

"See, your power is lower than mine now," commented Denki.

"Shut up, Kai Flash!" yelled the girl in response holding both hands out in front before firing a blue bolt of energy. "Mirror Force," murmured Denki holding his hands out in the Final Flash position before a dome of energy facing against the impending blue bolt appeared. So as soon the bolt hit the shield, it immediately rolled up the shield and went straight back at Payumi, boosted with some of Denki's energy from the shield.

"Kamehameha!" cried out Payumi firing the blue beam from her palms meeting the blue bolt. Denki pointed both hands away from each other while charging some gold ki in each star-pointed hand. "2x Thunder Torpedo!" cried Denki firing the two golden bolts before directing them around Payumi before fusing them behind her, causing the fused blast to glow with golden electricity before firing it straight at her unprotected back.

"Kaioken, Kai Flash!" yelled Payumi cutting off her Kamehameha and firing two bolts to hold against the impending blasts. However, she couldn't take the strain of a Kaioken in Super Saiyan 2 and promptly shrieked in pain before getting hit by the blasts and was sent spiraling out of the ring.

"By an amazing match, Shinsei Denkiteki has won the round!" exclaimed the announcer as everyone was still rubbing their eyes. After 5 seconds, everyone started applauding, though mentally thinking what happened.

"Ow," winced Payumi while trying to get up. Denki reverted as his upright golden hair flopped down before he walked in front of Payumi and offered a hand.

"I'm quite fine to get up on my ow!" cried out Payumi as another sore muscle made itself known.

"You know, I could always use my ki to heal the wounds," muttered Denki concentrating before a green ki ball appeared in his hands before he directed it into Payumi. Immediately, she was encoated with a green glow before it dissipated.

"Hey, the soreness is gone, and my energy is back," said Payumi happily not noticing the near-exhausted look on Denki's face. _"I need a bloody senzu bean right now," _thought Denki mentally as he sat down. "Thanks Denki!" cried Payumi happily quickly bending down to peck said saiyan on the cheek before skipping off, her cheeks flaring red.

"Haha, Denki's got a girlfriend, Denki's got a girlfriend!" cried out Goten and Trunks in unison. Denki immediately went from exhausted to angry in 3 seconds. "Hey guys, you wanna see this new move Vegeta showed me?" asked Denki.

"Yeah, show us!" said Goten. Denki responded by pointing his index and middle fingers out before trapping Goten and Trunks into the wall behind them with energy rings. "That's payback," smirked Denki before walking off hearing two voices in unison.

"DON'T LEAVE US HERE!"

Denki walked up to the other Z-Fighters. "Where are Goten and Trunks?" asked Videl as Piccolo smirked. "Let's just say they're a bit….up the wall right now," said Denki as Vegeta burst out in laughter. "I don't get it, I remember Goten and Trunks screaming, but I don't know why," said Goku confused while Gohan, being a half-saiyan and with less sensitive ears, didn't hear Goten and Trunks still wailing.

"I think they've been held enough," said Vegeta.

"Oh don't worry, they'll figure out that they can just go Super and break the binds in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," counted Denki before two energy signals grew before going back down. Immediately, Goten and Trunks flew down in front of Denki, rubbing their joints. "Would you like me to do that again, but with more power?" asked Denki charging up another ring. "NO, DON'T LEAVE US THERE AGAIN!" yelled both in fear.

"Gohan…," said a feminine voice from behind him.

"Oh crap," muttered Gohan as he turned around to face Videl.

"How did Denki turn into a gold fighter?" asked Videl, niceness simply dripping from her voice.

"Eh, because its in his blood?" replied Gohan nonchalantly.

"So that would make you one too?" asked Videl.

"Yes,"

"So you beat Cell?"

"Uh I'm not answering that," replied Gohan to the question.

"I knew it, my dad couldn't have beat him," said Videl.

"Your father couldn't beat any of us if his life depended on it," commented Vegeta.

"After seeing that display, I'm inclined to believe that," replied Videl.

"So I have a question, out of all of you, who's the strongest here?" asked Videl.

"Well, I would have to say that Broly, the black-haired one with the necklace over there is the strongest, followed by my dad, then Vegeta, then me or Denki," said Videl.

"We don't know that I'm not stronger than Kakarot yet," said Vegeta offhandedly.

"That's true," replied Goku as Masamune was announced the winner.

The resulting fights were not as interesting and Aguni and Yami won their rounds. "The quarter finals will result in the following matches," said the announcer.

Son Goten automatically progresses.

Zephyr vs Trunks Briefs

Son Denkiteki vs Masamune

Aguni vs Yami

This must be my longest chapter ever. Please read and review!

Power Levels:

Gohan: 90 million

Goten:70 million

Denki (with weights): 80 million

Denki (w/o weights): 95 million

Super Saiyan Denki: 285 million

True Super Saiyan Denki: 380 million

Piccolo (with weights): 250 million

Trunks: 70 million

Gokua: 110 million

Krillin: 65 million

Broly: 100 million

Vegeta: 105 million

Goku: 110 million

Tien: 100 million

Android 18: 80 million

Yamcha: 60 million

Payumi:65 million

Super Saiyan 2 Payumi: 390 million

Super Saiyan 2 Payumi (steadily dropping): 300 million

Super Saiyan 2 Payumi (Kaioken): 450 million


End file.
